Bones and bony structures are susceptible to a variety of weaknesses that can affect their ability to provide support and structure. Weaknesses in bony structures have numerous potential causes, including degenerative diseases, tumors, fractures, and dislocations. Intervertebral discs in the spinal column degenerate more rapidly as people grow older. This results in a loss of water content, and ultimately a loss of height. As a result, the nerves exiting from the spinal canal 132 become compressed and pinched, which causes pain, among other neurological deficits.
In some cases, the spinal column requires additional support in order to address such weaknesses and compression. One technique for providing support is to insert a spacer between adjacent vertebrae, to compensate for a failure of the structures whose role it is to separate and help align adjacent vertebrae.
Preparation of the intervertebral disc space includes forming an opening in the annulus fibrosus, and clearing at least a portion of the nucleus pulposus to make room for the spacer. The spacer is inserted into the space, and may be attached to the adjacent bony structures using fasteners, such as bone screws. In some cases, a bone growth material may be placed together with the spacer to promote fusion of the adjacent vertebrae.